The Maid and her Young Master
by Ai Yurusarenai
Summary: Luka is the maid to the Kagamines and Len is her Young Master. The forbidden love between a servant and her Young Master.
1. Chapter 1

It was still early in the morning but Luka was up early as she had a lot of things to do. She got up out of her bed in the maid chambers and put on her maid uniform. She opened the door to her room slowly and carefully because she did not want to wake up her friends, Haku and Meiko who were still sleeping silently in their beds. 'Well you two can sleep a little more for today, Haku, Meiko,' she said to herself as she closed the door. She walked to the barn to begin her duties. She fed all the animals, placed water in their drinking bowls and brushed the horses' fur. All her duties at the barn end in no time at all and she made her way to the kitchen with the freshly laid eggs in a basket. The sun began to rise beautifully in a yellow glow. The sunrise made her stop for a while, gazing at its beauty. 'Another lovely and sunny day,' she said and continued for the kitchen.

When she arrived at the kitchen, she was quite shocked to see both Meiko and Haku there. 'Good morning, everyone,' she said smiling. 'Good morning, Luka-chan,' said Meiko, Haku and Kaito who were in the kitchen at that time. She knew that Meiko and Haku probably woke up after she had left them as usual because they did not want her to do all of the duties by herself. She gave Haku the eggs and she washed them to prepare breakfast. 'Kaito-kun, are you done with the garden?' asked Luka. 'Yup, all done. You are not the only hard worker here, Luka-chan,' said Kaito happily while eating his breakfast. Both Meiko and Haku were busy preparing breakfast for their masters and mistresses, the Kagamines. Luka sat down on a seat and had a sip of water. 'Breakfast is almost done right, Meiko-neechan, Haku-chan?' asked Luka. 'Almost done, you can wake up the young master and mistress now Luka-chan,' said Meiko. She smiled at how she was so readable by Meiko who was like an older sister to her.

She got up and walked to her young master and mistress bedrooms. She knocked on her young master's room and entered. To her suprise, her young master, Len Kagamine was already up and had gotten all dressed and prepared for breakfast. 'Good morning, Master Len. Breakfast is almost done,' she said. 'Thank you Luka-chan. I'll be right down in a little while,' replied Len. 'Yes, Master Len,' replied Luka. Next, she made her way to her young mistress, Rin's bedroom. As usual Rin was still sleeping soundly in her bed totally covered by her soft bedcover. Slowly and sweetly, she called Rin's name to wake her up. She even opened up the curtains and the windows to let the fresh morning air inside. Slowly Rin began to wake up. 'Good morning, Miss Rin,' said Luka. 'Good morning Luka-chan,' Rin said smiling sweetly. 'Breakfast is almost done. Let's get you ready now shall we?' said Luka. 'Alright Luka-chan,' replied Rin. She helped Rin to get ready and in no time, they went downstairs.

'Well isn't today is as lovely as yesterday Luka-chan,'said Rin. 'It's sure is Miss Rin,' replied Luka. Rin stopped when she heard Luka's reply. She turned around to face Luka and gave Luka quite a shock as she frowned her cute face. 'Don't call me that Luka-chan. Call me Rin-chan. I hate it when you call me Miss Rin. Len and I thought of you as our own big sis and mom and dad thought of you like their own daughter,' said her still in a frown. 'Yes Rin-chan. Please don't frown that cute face of yours,' said Luka. Rin was overjoyed when Luka called her Rin-chan that she turned around and began her descend from the stairs. Everyone was already downstairs and Len was waiting for Rin at the end of the stairs. Rin smiled at her older twin brother as she descended the stairs alongside Luka. Len took Rin's left hand with his right hand and led her into the dining room. Luka was following them closely from behind. 'Please excuse me for now young master and miss,' she said excusing herself. In the kitchen, everything was prepared and only needed to be served. Luka took the dishes out of the kitchen to the dining room with Haku helping her.

Both of them served Master and Mistress Kagamine and Young Master and Young Miss their breakfast. Luka waited alone inside the dining room as usual for the Kagamines to finish eating. Suddenly, Master Ken spoke to his son and daughter about their upcoming birthday party next week. They were to choose a partner in the next party to be their betrothed as they were at an age were they should be engaged to a person. 'The Hiyamas, Kamuis, Kasanes and Hatsunes will be attending the party and you two shall chose one of them to be your betrothed,' said Master Ken in a stern voice. The room's atmosphere suddenly turned really cold for the first time in the Kagamine's household. 'Luka,' Master Ken said. 'Yes, Master Ken,' replied Luka almost terrified because of what had occured a few minutes ago. 'I place my trust in you and all of the others to do a good job at preparing everything for the party next week,' he said. ' Yes, Master Ken. All of us will do our best for Young Master Len and Young Miss Rin,' replied Luka in a voice that was shaking. All the Kagamines finished their breakfast and Luka and Haku cleaned up. Len and Rin were still in their seats, never once moving after they heard what their dad just said to them.

Luka and Haku finished cleaning up. Luka walked to Rin's side to found her crying a little and Len's face filled with anger. 'What's wrong Rin-chan, Len-kun? Don't worry I'm sure The Hiyamas, Kamuis, Kasanes and Hatsunes are nice people like the Kagamines are,' Luka said with a pained smile on her face. 'Didn't you hear what Dad just said to big brother Luka-chan? He must choose one of them to be his bride and I must choose one of them to be my husband. It's fine for me but what about onii-chan?'said Rin crying her heart out. Luka could not utter another word as she was also saddened like them because she had thought of them as her little brother and sister and she did not want them to be in an arranged marriage. She stood up so she could run away from them, to not let them see her tears that were beginning to fall down her cheeks. Suddenly, Rin grabbed her arm. 'Luka-chan please stay right here. Please don't leave me all alone,' said Rin. By Rin's side she stayed with her tears falling too. Len spoke suddenly ' Luka-chan do you remember my promise to you?'. Rin's was shocked as she recalled what was that promise. 'Luka-chan...,' Rin said in tears.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

"Meiko-neechan, there is a girl lying here. Is she dead?" a frightened Haku whispered.

"She is still breathing Meiko-neechan but her body is so cold. Did she go swimming in the sea and forget to go back home?" said Kaito who approached the still body lying on the beach.

"Don't touch her, she might be hurt. I'll call mom and dad," Meiko said as she rushed to the Kagamine's mansion to call her parents.

The girl was probably eight years old with long light pink hair. Her skin was quite pale due to the cold temperature as it was early winter. She was dressed in a white knee-length dress with pink lace that emphasised her beautiful fair skin and light pink hair. After a while, Meiko was on the beach with both Mr and Mrs Sakine. Mr and Mrs Shion followed them to the beach as well. Both the Master and Mistress of the Kagamine mansion and their twins had just gotten back from their holiday in their winter mansion in the cold part of the town. A young five years old boy got out of the carriage and hurried to the beach to see what the commotion was all about. He saw the young girl and fell in love at first sight with her. She looked exactly like the angel that had always appeared in his dreams every night since the start of winter. Unknown to him it was the sign of him meeting her soon. Slowly, he approached the girl and reached out for her hands. He clasped both of her hands and she started to move a bit. The adults that were there, Mr and Mrs Sakine and Mr and Mrs Sakine were startled when he approached her that they couldn't move. She was breathing slowly but after a while she was breathing normally again. Mr. Shion told Len to let go of her hands and carried her back to the house. Everyone followed back to the mansion but Len just stood there mesmerised by the girl that he had just seen. A young girl with a ponytail surprised him by tapping his left shoulder.

"Len-niisama, what are you doing now? It's freezing here. Let's get back to the mansion. You scared mom and dad suddenly running off like that," said the little girl.

The girl grabbed his hand and both of them make their way back into the carriage. He sat in the carriage quietly deep in his own thoughts and even ignored his parents' questions. Rin being his twin answered all of her parents' questions simply by saying that he was not feeling well. Both Master and Mistress Kagamine didn't want to ask more questions and decided to stop as they were approaching the front door of the mansion. The driver opened the door to the carriage and Master Ken came out first followed by Mistress Lin and she took his hands before stepping out of the carriage. Both the twins held each others' hands and jumped out of the carriage in unison. They were cheeky and naughty as usual but Len remained silent unlike his usual bubbly personality. Mrs. Sakine informed both Master Ken and Mistress Lin about the child that was found on the beach and Len finally spoke.

"How is she Mrs. Sakine? She is alive, right?" as he moved forward towards her and tugged at her sleeve.

"Young master, she is fine now although her body temperature is quite low. I'm going to call for the doctor if the Master allows it," replied her.

Len looked over at his father with eyes asking for sympathy as soon as heard Mrs. Sakine's reply. Slowly, he moved closer to him and tugged at his sleeve. He even did the same to his mother, Mistress Lin and she returned gazes with her husband. Rin looked at the three of them with a puzzled look on her face as didn't really understand the current situation. The atmosphere was quiet for a while until Master Ken spoke.

"Alright. Sakine call for Doctor Kamui immediately," he said.

Mrs. Sakine hurried back to the house and called for the best doctor in town, Doctor Kamui. She was in luck that day as Doctor Kamui was free at that time and can come to the mansion. Half an hour later, he arrived at the Kagamine mansion with a young boy, his only child, Gakupo who was like an older brother to Rin and Len. He went over to Rin and Len's room to play with them while his father went over to the room in which the girl that was found on the beach was resting in.

"She is in a stable condition although her body temperature is quite low. You should keep her all warm right now and make her something warm to eat after she wakes up. I'll prescribe her some medicine to keep her body strong for now," Doctor Kamui said as he took out some medicine out of his bag.

"Will she recover Doctor Kamui? said a little voice. It was Haku that was holding tight to her sister, Meiko's dress.

"She will if she has enough rest. Don't worry too much about it. She'll be fine soon," he said as he patted the little girl's head. "You don't have to worry too Len-kun. She's fine,".

Len came out of his hiding place behind the door and moved towards the bed where the young girl laid on asleep. Doctor Kamui pulled out a chair for him to sit on and he sat on it. The doctor took Len and the girl's hands and put them together. Everyone in the room was a little dumbfounded at his action but when they saw the smile on Len's face, they understood the doctor's intention. Everyone else got out of the room with the doctor and left Len alone in the room with his angel. He prayed for her well being as he held her hands tightly.


	3. Chapter 3

The cool wind air blew inside the small room from the opened windows. The breeze was not too cold as it was almost the end of winter. A small young girl was on the bed with a small sleeping boy by her side. Her hands started to move as she felt the cold soothing breeze on her skin. Slowly, she tried to open both of her eyelids. They felt heavy but she used all of strength to open them and pushed herself up leaning against the bedpost. She saw a surrounding that was very foreign to her and was shocked while in the process of knowing her new surroundings. Next to her was a young boy a few years younger than her. He was dressed in the finest garment and his hair was blonde tied back in a ponytail. Suddenly, the boy moved as he was awaken from his nap by the cold air that was seeping through his clothes. He was a little surprised as he saw the girl awake and leaning against the bedpost with a scared expression.

"You're awake now. I'm glad. How are you feeling?" he said with a smile not to frighten her.

There was no reply from the young girl. She remained silent still with the same expression. Len was baffled and didn't know what to do. He got up from his chair and closed the windows.

"Did you feel cold before? Do you feel better now that I've closed the windows?" he said trying for the second time.

"What's your name? I'm Len Kagamine. You can call me Len for short,".

"Lu...lu…ka…ka. My name is Luka," she replied in a soft and staggering voice.

Len's eyes widen as he heard Luka's reply and a big smile was carved on his face. Subconsciously, he took both of her hands and held them together tightly. She felt a little scared but the kind and innocent smile that he had on his face, calmed her down.

"I'm glad that talked to me. I thought you were so scared that you wouldn't talk to me," tears running down his face as he said so.

Luka was startled and didn't know what to do to stop those tears. Suddenly, she remembered one of the methods that someone had taught her once. A kiss on the forehead to make all the pain go away and a few incantations. She placed a kiss on Len's forehead and recited the special incantations. Len's tears stopped as soon as Luka finished reciting the incantations and she smiled back at him. He was still in the state of shock from what had happened a few minutes ago until he heard a knock on the door. Luka held his hands tight as she was scared.

"It's alright Luka. It must be Rin and Gakupo coming down here to check on us," replied Len to Luka's reaction.

"Rin…? Ga…ku…po?" said Luka.

"Yes, Rin is my twin sister and Gakupo is our friend that we call big brother. Come in you two!" Len shouted.

From the little opening of the door, a little girl dressed in a light blue dress with a big blue ribbon and a boy in a white shirt and black pants with his hair tied up in a ponytail about the same age as Luka can be seen. The boy was holding a tray of food and the girl was holding a white teddy bear with a pink ribbon on it. Both of them were quite hesitant to come in but Len gave them the signal to come in. When they both of them saw the young girl that was found on the beach up from her lying position, they were quite surprised. Rin rushed to the girl's side and without uttering a word placed the teddy bear in her possession on her lap. Luka was a little bit surprised but managed to hold it back and said her thanks to Rin. Gakupo placed the tray on the table next to the bed and said a few words to Len before making his way out of the room with Rin.

"What did you two talk about?" asked a wondering Luka.

" I asked big brother Gakupo to bring his dad", to this room to do a check-up on you. I want to make sure that you're really well," he said with a smile on his face.

"Dr. Kamui? Is he a nice person like you?" Luka said with a staggering voice.

Len held her hands and said "It's ok. Dr. Kamui is a nice person. He can make all of your pain go away with his medicine. There're made from herbs he collected in the mountains. I've been there once with Rin and big brother Gakupo, ".

"If you say so, I trust you," replied Luka.

A few minutes later, was inside the room and doing a check-up on Luka. Luka was quite hesitant at first but once Len held her hands, she was comforted. She never let go of his hands even until the end of the check-up. Len didn't seem to mind and just held onto her hands as well. was not surprised to see the good relationship between the two because he had anticipated this.

"Len, she's alright although she is feeling fatigued. So, it'll be better if you let her to continue having her rest. Alright?" he said so as he ruffled Len's hair.

"Alright Dr. Kamui," Len replied with a big smile.

, Gakupo and Rin went out of the room together, leaving only Len and Luka inside the room. The tray of food left on the table was left still untouched. Len took the bowl of porridge on the tray and began feeding Luka. Luka just went along with Len and didn't say a word.

"If Luka wants to get better soon, she'll need to eat a lot and have a lot of rest," said Len.

Luka finished half of the porridge and then, ate the apple that was on the tray as well. She never let go of Len's hand the whole time and kept on holding to it before falling asleep. Len stayed by her side and watched her sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Luka-chan, you can always stick around the young master like that. He needs to study. Come here, don't disturb him," a lady in red said to Luka.

The timid little girl grabbed hold of Len's hands even tighter than before, unwilling to let go at all. Her expression was a sad one like she was about to let go of something that was very precious to her. The figure that she was holding to had a happy but conflicted expression on his face. He was happy that she was holding on to him but he did not want her to be in trouble. The girl hid behind his back and cried a little asking for sympathy. He was torn about it and was feeling quite sad about it when he suddenly heard a voice from behind.

"Luka-chan. You can enter Len-kun's study room with him but make sure that you don't disturb him alright?"that person said as she approached Luka and gave her a pat on her head. "It's alright May, just let them be,".

"Mother!" the boy said happily.

She smiled and waited for an answer from Luka. Luka answered by nodding her head and with a bright smile. Both Len and Luka ran to the study room while holding to each other's hands tightly. Mrs Sakine was left baffled but she had to respect her mistress's orders. Lady Kagamine then made her way to her room upstairs and ordered Mrs Sakine to bring her morning tea. As she made her way upstairs, she saw her younger child, Rin going down the quickly as she could.

"Rin-chan, where are you going in a hurry?" she asked.

"Mother...Gakupo-nii is coming over for study today. He is bringing me a present from his trip to Japan. I missed him a lot. I can't wait to see him. Bye mother," she said as she dashed down the stairs.

"Rin-chan..." she said shaking her head in disbelief. "That girl and her obsession over her little friend. At least she's happy,".

Len took a book from one of the shelves inside his study room and gave it to Luka to read. Luka was not able to speak and read when she first stayed there but Len taught her everything as he wanted to share everything with his new friend and now she was able to. She took it from his hands and looked at the front cover. The cover was a beautiful picture of the ocean and two people on it, a girl and a boy.

"The... Lit...tle... Mer...maid. The Little Mermaid. Am I right Len-kun?" she asked waiting for a positive answer.

"You're getting better Luka-chan. That's right. Father bought the book for Rin-chan a few weeks ago but she didn't want to read it. She gave it to me and told me to make sure that you read it. Apparently, she wanted you to read it to her as a bedtime story," he said with a sigh.

"I don't mind Len-kun. I like reading stories to Rin-chan. I want to read stories to you too but you're smarter than me. You can read a book by yourself," she said a little sad.

"Guess what Luka-chan, I haven't read this book so you can read it first and then read me the story," he said with a grin.

"Really Len-kun?" she said with a happy expression.

"Yeah and I didn't even take a peek at the story. I'll only hear the story from you. That's my promise to you," he said as he raised his little finger.

"What's this Len-kun?" she said confused.

"This is how you make a promise Luka-chan. You raise your pinky, put it around mine and we promise to stay true to our words," he said playfully.

"Ok. I promise to you that I'll read you this story Len-kun," she said giggling.

"There's another promise that I want to make with you Luka-chan," he said blushing a little.

"What's it Len?" said Luka with a confused expression.

"Well, I want to make a promise to you that we'll be together forever and ever," he said.

"Of course we'll always be together forever and ever Len-kun. I'll never leave you even if other people told me too," she said as she grabbed both of his hands with a smile.

Len's face brighten up a bit but he knew that his idea of being together forever is different. "It's not just that Luka-chan. I...I...I...I...I...want to," he said staggering.

"You want to do what Len-kun?" she became even more puzzled.

"I want to be together forever with you and marry you. Like father and mother, Mr and Mrs Sakine, Mr and Mrs Shion," his face turned even redder as he completed his sentence.

"WWWHHHAAATTT?" Luka turned red as she shouted that word. She can feel that her face turned red and hot as she replayed those words inside her head but her hands were still holding on tightly to Len.

"If we want to be together forever, we would have to be married like father and mother. They're going to be together forever because they're married to each other. I even asked my private tutor about that. He said that's true," he said trying to make her understand.

"I want to be together forever with Len-kun. So, I'll marry you Len-kun," she said with a smile while blushing.

"Pinky promise?" Len held out his little finger in front of Luka.

"Pinky promise that will be together forever and I'll marry you Len-kun," she replied happily.

Rin and Gakupo were walking from the front door to make stop at the study room because Gakupo wanted to give Len's his present from his trip to Japan. Rin was not happy about it because she wanted Gakupo to go straight to her room so that she can open up her present inside her room. Gakupo felt a little troubled but he had to give Len's present to him first as Rin's room was upstairs. It would save a lot of time for him if he did so. He also wanted to give Luka a present from him and the one Len especially asked for him to buy for Luka. Rin walked beside him in a weird and dissatisfied manner.

"Rin-chan, I'm really sorry but it'll be better for me to give Len his present first because he is downstairs," he said apologetically.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. Just hurry up," she said as she pulled him to the study room.

Rin reached the study room before Gakupo and heard Len and Luka talking to each other. She opened up the door slowly and peeked inside. Len and Luka's little fingers were around one another and both of them were chatting happily. She turned around to face Gakupo and signalled him to hurry up and come closer. Gakupo rushed to her side and also took a peek inside the study room.

"Rin-chan, what're looking at?" he said as he peeked through the slightly opened door.

"See for yourself Gakupo-nii," she said giggling.

"Alright but I don't...," he paused as he saw what Len and Luka were doing.

"They're making a pinky promise and I kinda heard them saying the word 'marry'. I'm so happy. Luka-chan is going to be my sister," she said proudly.

"Rin-chan...It's...," he hesitated.

"Come on. Give Len his present now. I want to open mine next," she said as she pushed the door open.

"Rin-chan...No...," he shouted in a low voice.

It was too late. Rin had already pushed the door open and both Len and Luka were reading a book. Gakupo was surprised to see them reading a book as he just saw them a few minutes ago making a pinky promise. Luka was shocked to see both of them and quickly ran over to Len's side. Len patted Luka's head to calm her down. Rin was a bit upset to see her reaction but she kept on pulling Gakupo to quickly give Len his present. He went over to Len and handed him two boxes and gave Luka one as well although Len took all three boxes from his hand.

"Thanks Gakupo-nii both for the present and the thing that I asked you for. Luka-chan says thanks too," he said.

"It's just a small give from me. The thing you asked for is inside the red box," he replied.

"Hurry up Gakupo-nii. I want to open my present inside my bedroom," Rin said as she tugged at Gakupo's sleeve.

"Wait for a while Rin-chan. I have something to talk about with Len-kun," he said with a worried expression.

"Is something wrong Gakupo-nii?" Len asked.

"Len...," he tried to say but he was suddenly interrupted by someone.

"Len-sama, sorry to intrude but your tutor is here now," Mrs Shion said with a gentle voice.

"Alright Mrs Shion. Gakupo-nii, Rin-chan sorry but I need to study now. We'll talk later alright Gakupo-nii. Maybe after my studies," he said as he greeted his tutor.

Both Gakupo and Rin left the study room and made their way to Rin's bedroom. Gakupo had an expression on his face that was so intense that Rin kept quiet the whole way. She opened the door to her bedroom and he entered still deep in his thoughts. He placed Rin's present on a table and sat down on a chair. She also sat down on a chair next to Gakupo and suddenly became annoyed because of the disturbing silence.

"Gakupo-nii! Are you alright?" she screamed to his ears.

He was shocked that he fell down the chair but he managed to get up again with Rin's help.

"I'm sorry Gakupo-nii. I didn't mean to make you fall off the chair," she apologised.

"It's alright. It's my fault for not paying attention to you. Let's open your present now," he said as handed her present.

She happily took the box from his head and opened the box quite hastily that Gakupo giggled as he watched her. Inside the box was a small sized yellow kimono with cherry blossoms pattern on it. Rin's eyes were full of happiness as she took the kimono out of the box. There were also a pink hairpin and a small pink bag inside the box.

"Thank you Gakupo-nii. It's so cute. The hairpin and bag are so cute and this is the Japanese's traditional clothing right? What is it called?" she said filled with excitement.

"It's called a kimono," he answered.

"It must have been expensive right Gakupo-nii because it is so beautifully made. Thanks again Gakupo-nii," she said as she tried to put on the kimono.

Gakupo looked at her and laughed loudly as she was doing it all wrong. Rin got angry and sulked.

"You're a meanie Gakupo-nii. I hate you," she said as she gave up on putting it on.

"I'm sorry Rin-chan but you're doing it wrong. I'll show you how to wear it. Don't be angry at me alright?" he said as he patted her head.

"I'll forgive you if you help me," she replied as she turned around and gave him a bright smile.

To be continued...

P.S: I've changed to a new account by the name of Malina Shibuya. Please read the continuation from that account from now on. Sorry for the inconvenience caused.


End file.
